Not Quite Right
by Milui Elenath
Summary: Vegeta has a feeling something is not right and realises Bulma is keeping something from him. When Bulma says nothing, Vegeta becomes angry. When Bulma doesn't react to his attitude, he tests her limits. Who's temper will explode first?


Authors note: The characters in this story are not owned by me, they are from Dragon Ball Z. This is fan fiction and I have in no way earned any money from this. However this fiction is my work and therefore can not be reproduced or altered without my permission. 

refers to my previous fan fiction An Angry Saiyan. Some spelling may appear incorrect but I'm Australian so it's not incorrect (I didn't say there would not be double negatives.)

Not Quite Right.

A fan fiction story by Milui Elenath

Bulma sat down heavily on her bed.

"This can't be," she sighed. She stared at nothing, trying to comprehend the enormity of her situation. Was she happy about this? She didn't know. She couldn't even begin to decide, her only thought was how Vegeta was going to react.

"This can't be," she moaned again, looking for the hundredth time over at her home pregnancy test.

She resisted the urge to get up and check it, knowing that it would not change.

She placed her head in her hands and shook it.

"No, get a grip on yourself Bulma." She told herself determinedly. She stood and began pacing about.

"Do I have to tell him?" she wondered out aloud. "Of course you do, how long do you think you can hide it from his probing eyes? Or his hands?" she shook herself with that last thought. Now is not the time for thinking like that Bulma! That is what got you into this in the first place. She went back to pacing.

Maybe I could get someone else to tell him. Sure. Maybe I could call Goku . . . What am I thinking! He hates Goku enough already, if he knew I'd told Goku before him he'd try to kill him and he'd never forgive me for doing that to him. Someone else then? No, I have to do this myself.

Damn it! Why do you have to be so strong Bulma?

She paused wrinkling her nose in a dark frown. I just have to do this carefully, if I prepare him and try not to shock him it'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be happy, he might even be excited, okay maybe not excited.

OH! This can't be. She wrung her hands.

Several hours had passed and Bulma was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was making Vegeta's favourite meal. The table was set nicely and she could only hope that a good meal might soften the impact she was sure to have. She sighed with annoyance as the minutes ticked by. She'd yelled at Vegeta many times about coming out late for dinner. She knew that he pushed himself too hard in every way, he was so hard on himself about not being a super saiyan. She heard a noise at the door. FINALLY, now don't get mad Bulma, just pretend he's on time.

"That infernal machine has broken down, AGAIN!" Vegeta growled angrily slamming the door.

Bulma turned around, she kept silent. Sometimes, she had learned it was better to just keep quiet and ride the storm.

"Something hasn't seemed right all day." Vegeta announced.

Bulma's hand fluttered nervously over her stomach as he talked.

"The damn thing didn't even start first go this morning! Are you listening!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma blinked. "Of course I'm listening, the whole of Capsule Corp. could hear you bellowing!" Why did I have to yell, this wasn't what I wanted.

She began to speak more softly. "Why don't you sit down and eat and forget about the gravity capsule, I promise it'll be fixed by the morning." A plan was beginning to form in her mind. It might be better to tell him her news in the morning, then he'd have a whole day of training ahead of him where he could let it sink in.

"Hmph!" Vegeta felt agitated but sat down anyway. Something strange was going on and he didn't like it. Not only was the gravity machine playing up, now Bulma was acting weird. Once she began yelling she usually didn't calm so easily and another thing she hadn't yelled at him for coming in late.

He eyed her suspiciously. What are you up to woman?

"I made your favourite," Bulma said very cheerfully. Did I just say that? I sounded just like my mom. Well I am going to be a mom. A smile crept along her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Vegeta demanded to know. He didn't really feel like arguing with Bulma, he usually did that when he was in a good mood but he just couldn't shake this feeling that was plaguing him.

"N . . nothing," Bulma tried to think of something but couldn't.

Vegeta finished his meal. He looked at Bulma, she looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Tired?" Bulma asked sidling over to him. She squeezed herself in between the dining table and Vegeta's lap and sat down.

He sighed. He didn't mind such gestures of affection from Bulma, so long as she didn't expect them in return.

She could feel him relaxing as she smoothed the frown between his eyebrows. He closed his eyes.

Now would be a perfect time to tell him but he looks so peaceful. He also looks tired, perhaps it would be better to wait till morning.

Vegeta let his mind drift as Bulma massaged his forehead. He must be training too hard, he was getting paranoid. That damn machine! Bulma was right, he shouldn't think about that machine for the rest of the night and he knew just the thing that would take his mind of his training and this strange feeling; that something was not quite right.

Bulma watched his expression change to his familiar smirk. She widened her eyes. His passion for her never ceased to amaze her. One moment he was cold and aloof and the next a burning flame of desire burned in his eyes. It was as if some valve had been opened in his soul and a bubbling lava of passion came erupting out from underneath that calm surface.

He pushed his lips at hers gently at first. He always kissed her this way, so tender and gentle but soon his lips were driving against hers with brutal force.

His desire for her was overwhelming him, as it always did. He never knew where it came from or why it came upon him so fiercely. He took her in his arms and easily carried her away from the table and upstairs to their bedroom.

They still lived in the same capsule hangar as her parents and although he knew that Bulma had told them about their permanent relationship he didn't think that finding them making love in the kitchen would be good for the old mans heart and who knew how Bulma's mother would react! That didn't even bear thinking about!

Bulma had woken early as her wrist clock vibrated. She had manage to get up and fix the gravity machine before Vegeta woke up. She wanted everything to run smoothly this morning. Now she stood in the kitchen making a big breakfast. She heard him coming down the stairs and she grinned widely. Ready to greet him.

"Where were you?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

Bulma was taken aback, "I was fixing the gravity machine, why?"

"The hot water in the shower is not working!" Vegeta replied.

Bulma went to the kitchen tap and turned the hot on, it didn't heat up.

"You're right," she said.

"Of course I am!"

He really seemed annoyed. Bulma knew that Vegeta loved to take hot showers. Oh dear, this isn't a good start. Why couldn't you break tomorrow you stupid thing! She stared at the tap before looking back.

Vegeta silently stood and looked at Bulma. He wasn't really annoyed about the cold water, oh he would have been if he had been in there when it happened but he had noticed it before he got in as there hadn't been any steam. No, it wasn't the shower that was bothering him, it was waking up and finding Bulma not there. Every morning since their first night together he'd had to prod her out of bed to make his breakfast. He never knew how she managed to get herself out of bed before that. It was disturbing to wake and not be able to smell the scent of her hair. Worse than that he'd begun to get that feeling again, that something was not right. Instantly he knew. Bulma is keeping something from me!

He waited impatiently for her to say something.

"I'll get your breakfast," Bulma replied trying to decide what to do. I have to tell him but I just don't know how.

What is she keeping from me? He eyed her suspiciously.

Bulma came back with his plate and sat down at the table.

Vegeta began eating in silence. Bulma was silent too and it bothered him. She is never this quiet! Why don't you say anything? He was becoming really agitated.

Should I tell him now? Bulma wondered. But he looks annoyed, I thought breakfast might make him feel better, it doesn't look like it has. He looks . . . worse.

His face had deepened into a very dark frown. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to train!" he pushed the plate back and left.

Bulma was stunned. She leaned over and tasted his food. It seemed okay, what was going on here? She put a hand to her head and leant on it. "Oh Vegeta," she sighed sadly.

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber cursing loudly at it. Sometimes he wanted to blast it apart, not with him in it this time. He couldn't concentrate. An entire morning had been lost and he still couldn't stop thinking about the last few days. Bulma had been uncharacteristically nice to him. He'd bullied her, harassed her and even told her she was putting on weight and nothing had gotten a reaction. Well that wasn't exactly true, she'd looked worried when he said she was putting on weight but she still hadn't retaliated. What is happening Bulma? Why are you cooking my favourite meals and not yelling at me? He turned the gravity off and sat on the floor. He missed her yelling at him, yes missed it. She didn't yell at him for coming in late, for training too hard or for leaving his things on the floor. He knew she was keeping something from him, but what? I've had enough of this stupidity! If she isn't going to tell me then I don't care! He switched the gravity machine back on and began training furiously.

Bulma was at her wits end. Four nights had passed and she still hadn't found the right way to tell Vegeta. Yesterday he'd told her she'd put on weight and for a split second she was worried he'd figured it out but then she realised he was just baiting her. Now a new worry had overcome her. Why is he behaving so badly towards me lately? He's been coming out later and later from the gravity machine and we haven't been together since the first night I learnt of my pregnancy. Is he avoiding me? Why would he be doing that?

She sighed loudly looking out at the gravity machine. It was quite late now and Bulma was getting tired of waiting to eat. She heard the gravity switch off. FINALLY! He knows how much I hate it when he doesn't come in! He is so selfish! I've a good mind to break the gravity machine again!

Vegeta could see through the window that Bulma was waiting for him. His steps slowed. He was really, really late coming in this time and he knew she would normally be angry with him. No, enraged would be more accurate but things had changed. He never thought it would be possible but he wanted her to be angry with him, he didn't think he could take it if he went in and she said nothing. His hand reached the door knob. She knows I'm here but I can't go in. His eyes twitched as he struggled with his feelings.

What is he doing? Is he just standing at the door to get me angrier! Bulma was loosing her patience.

THAT'S IT! I've had enough!

"What do you think you're doing VEGETA!" she emphasized his name the way she always did when she was really angry.

Vegeta looked up from the door handle in surprise at her face. He hadn't even heard her come before she'd yanked opened the door. Her eyes were flashing, he couldn't help but smile even though he knew that may incur her wrath further.

"What are you smirking at! Do you think it's funny to have me waiting here for hours for you? DO YOU?" Bulma was just getting started.

Vegeta gave her a cool stare and folded his arms. He was glad she was angry but she had no right. She was keeping something from him not the other way round.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! You are so selfish! After all I've done for you in the past few days, I've done everything and you have taken advantage of my good nature."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at that last statement.

Bulma was furious. He was laughing at her.

"How dare you! You jerk! Laughing at me when I've waited hours for you. I can't believe I'm pregnant with your child. How can I have your child when you treat me like this?!" Bulma covered her mouth with her hands. She had just lost her chance to prepare him. What have I done? I never meant to tell him like that. She looked at him waiting for the realisation to strike him.

Vegeta's mouth fell open. Then closed quickly shut.

"What did you say?" his voice was unnaturally calm.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. She looked at him, he was unreadable.

"I said I am pregnant with your child."

"I . . you," Vegeta stumbled for words. "But I'm the Prince of Saiyans," his voice was soft and bewildered.

Bulma thought she better get him to sit down, it wouldn't be good for his pride if the Prince of Saiyans fell over from shock. She lead him to the lounge.

Vegeta was dismayed. He sat staring blankly into space.

Bulma sat beside him concerned.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I can't have a child." Vegeta mused more than stated it.

Bulma couldn't help but giggle. "How do you think you became the Prince of Saiyans? You're Father was a king, you're mother was a Queen . . ."

Vegeta seemed to recover a little and gave her a withering look.

He sat silently for a few moments taking it in.

"That's what you've been keeping from me the last few days?" he asked in wonderment.

"You knew I was keeping something from you?" Bulma asked amazed.

"Of course I did!" he replied gruffly. His countenance returned to normal. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded to know.

"I wanted to prepare you, to make it special." Bulma said woefully.

"You didn't do very well." He seemed almost amused by the situation.

Bulma was watching him nervously, apart from initial shock she had no idea what he was thinking.

Vegeta felt relief. It all made sense to him now especially those strange feelings that something was not right, he'd been sensing the child's Ki. His child, he could hardly believe it, he'd never thought about having a child. He wasn't even sure what he thought about it now.

"You're not saying anything," Bulma was disappointed and concerned.

"Do you want this child?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma was alarmed. "Of course I do, don't you?"

"You're going to need my help," he ignored her question.

"You're help?"

"He's a saiyan and he's going to kick you when he grows, you're going to need my energy." Vegeta spoke the words calmly but he was worried.

Bulma sensed his thoughts.

"Chi Chi had Gohan and she was fine." Bulma assured him.

"I don't want to waste my time helping a weak woman and her brat when I should be training." He tried to cover.

Bulma just smiled sweetly.

Damn that woman she knows what I'm thinking now! She doesn't even pretend to listen.

Bulma did listen but she listened with her heart. It wasn't easy, she still wasn't sure what Vegeta thought about being a father but she knew that he was going to be there for her and for now that was all she needed.

"Let's go eat," Bulma pulled him to his feet.

Vegeta followed her feeling pleased that somehow everything was all right.

The End

Hope you liked my version of how Bulma told Vegeta she was pregnant, please review and tell me what you thought of it and how you think I might improve my writings. If you really hated it I'd still like to hear from you but please word your hate kindly. Thanks for reading!

BTW some spelling may not seem correct to you such as colour, favourite, etc that is because I'm Australian and we spell those words differently.

And now a shameless plug

Coming Soon

Distractions


End file.
